verdoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue towns
Attacking Rogue Towns Using Ballistas *lvl 1-5 can be farmed with ballista with no losses. *lvl1 50 ballista and 50 wagons to farm with no losses *lvl2 60 ballista and 50 wagons to farm with no losses *lvl3 200 ballista and 300 wagons to farm with no losses *lvl4 400 ballista and 400 wagons to farm with no losses *lvl5 300 ballista and 300 wagons to farm with no losses *Lvl6 400 ballista and 400 wagons, losing 150 of each *Lvl7 1000 ballista and 1000 wagons, losing 300 of each *Lvl8 1000 ballista and 1000 wagons, losing 450 of each *Lvl9 1000 ballista and 1000 wagons, losing 550 of each *Lvl10 2000 ballista and 2000 wagons, losing 650 of each The minimmum values of these attacks may be lower. Improve the wiki by updating these values. 'Conquering Rogue Towns' You need to have a free spot based on your achievement level to conquor a town. If true, when you attack a town, you will see the happiness level. It starts at 100. If you do not have a free spot, the happiness level is not reported. Each attack will lower the happiness by 5. When the happiness reaches zero, and you have a free spot, you will get the town (even if you are not logged in). The town will be named New Town, unless you rename it. If you alread have a town with this name, I'm not sure what happens. You need at least 20 attacks to conquer a town. However, towns will start to recover. The more time they are left alone, the more they recover. Therefore you must plan to coordinate the attacks so they occur simultaneously. You need at least two level 10 towns, (or three towns) to coordinate 20 simultaneous attacks. Generally the easiest way is to use ballistae. Launch 9 or 10 attacks from each town, and time them so they occur within 5 minutes of each other. Start with the town farthest away. You may need 25 attacks if the attack time occurs over a wider spread of time. Note that the number of ballistae you need for the first attack from each town is higher. The 2nd through 9th attacks do not need as many ballistae, because the number of towers is less. So if you launch from three towns simultaneously. make sure the first one has the highest number of ballistae. There is no need to use peasants. Abandoning Rogue Towns Because the number of Scrolls obtained from allies are limited to 50, you may want to conquor a town to use as a stepping stone to conquor a town of a higher level. Conquer a level 6 town to gain resources to let you conquer a level 7 town. If you have a level 6 and level 7, you can abandon your level 6 town when you plan to conquer a level 8 town. Then you can abandon the level 7 town when you conquer a level 9 town. When you abandon a town, anything you have built in that town dissappears, and the town defaults to the standard NPC distribution of building and resources. You can take a conquored town, and convert it to be a food resource by demolished all of the quarries, mines, and lumbermills, and replaced by farms. The other farms can be upgraded, maximizing the food production. It seems this might make the town easier to reconquer. However, all of the changes vanish when abandoned. 'ROGUE TOWN TROOPS / RESOURCES:'